Winer Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Orla, Kayla, Bryce and Adrian: "Go (bleep) yourself, you Mother(bleep)ing (bleep)!" Announcer: "For the first time ever, Jo meets a family with Nonuplets." Alison: "Go sit down and eat your lunch." Teddy, Tristin, Tyler, Andrew: "NO!" Orla: "They've got all the candy in there." (Referring to the trash bag) Submission Reel Jo: "Hi, we're here to help a former single mom in Texas, so why don't you join me and take a look and see who we got here?" ???: "Hi, we're the Winer Family. I'm Alison, and I am 29." ???: "I'm Logan, and I'm 26." Alison: "As a single mom, I had Melissa, who is now 15. Logan and I also have a set of fraternal Nonuplets, who are all 3 years old. There's Orla, Kayla, Bryce, Adrian, Teddy, Tristin, Tyler, Andrew, and Trent." Jo: "Oh, my. That's a lot of kids." Alison: "Orla, Kayla, Bryce, and Adrian use a lot of bad words." Adrian: "Go to (bleep), you filthy son of a (bleep)!" Bryce: "(bleep)!" Kayla: "(bleep) you, (bleep)!" Orla: "Goodbye, you stupid (bleep)!" Jo: "My word! The children's language are terrible! They're swearing like sailors!" Alison: "Teddy, Andrew, Tristin, Tyler, and Trent all talk back to me." Andrew: "NO!" Teddy: "This isn't fair!" Trent: "Who cares?" Tristin: "Leave me alone!" Tyler: "Get off of my back!" Logan: "Orla, Tristin, Tyler, and Kayla inflict payback against each other." aggressively attacks Tyler Logan: "Orla and Adrian both knock the chairs over and also disrespect the home." and Adrian knock the chairs over throws a plant across the room Alison: "Orla will also run down the streets." runs into a street Logan: "Orla, stop!" Orla: "Can't catch me!" Alison: "And she also pushes others off the trampoline." pushes Kayla, Bryce, Adrian, Andrew, Teddy, Tristin, Tyler, and Trent off the trampoline Orla: "Ha-ha!" Logan: "Teddy also pulls someone else's hair." yanks on Orla's hair Alison: "Tristin and Teddy will either push each other or someone else." and Tristin are pushing each other Alison: "Adrian also will attempt to commit suicide." attempts to commit suicide by jumping off the roof Melissa: "Adrian, no!" Alison: "Orla, Tristin, and Bryce also spit." spits in Melissa's face spits Melissa: "Ew!" spits in Alison's face Jo: "Disgusting! They're like camels!" Logan: "Orla, Adrian, Teddy and Bryce also bite." bites Alison's leg Alison: "Tristin, Tyler, and Andrew call each other, Melissa, Logan, and me names." Andrew: "Poo-poo!" Tristin: "Poopy-butt!" Tyler: "Poo-poo head!" Tristin: "Loser!" Andrew: "Stinky Head!" Tyler: "Poopie Head!" Tristin: "Dummy!" Tyler: "Stink face!" Andrew: "Spud Head!" Logan: "Adrian, Teddy, and Tyler also hit." Teddy, and Tyler are hitting Orla, Tristin, Bryce, Trent, Kayla, and Andrew. Alison: "Teddy, Bryce, and Orla throw things." throws books at Melissa and Trent Melissa: "Ow!" throws a baseball bat at Tyler, Adrian and Tristin throws toys at Andrew and Kayla throws a computer monitor at Alison Logan: "Adrian and Tristin grab other people's faces." grabs Orla's face Orla: "HEY! LET GO!" grabs Kayla's face Logan and Alison: "Supernanny, please come help us." Jo: "Alison and Logan, just hang in there a little longer for I will be there soon." Observation Begins [The nonuplets except Andrew are watching some Barney videos on TV] Observation Continues Parent Meeting Teaching Begins House Rules Jo: "Good morning everyone, today I'm here to introduce some rules to you." Teddy: "We don't like rules." Orla: "I am not liking this one bit." Trent: "I will try hard not to talk-back to mommy and daddy." Jo: "All right, the first rule is: Treat the house with respect. Number two is bedtime is at 7:00 daily," Naughty Pit Technique Jo: "It didn't take long. We were in the living room, and one of the Nonuplets, Teddy, hit his sister, Melissa." hits Melissa in the leg Melissa: "Ow!" puts Teddy into the Naughty Pit and deposits 10 beanbags in the pit Alison: "You need to stay here until I tell you that you can get up." immediately confiscates Teddy's Big Bird 14" plush and puts it into the toy time-out box Teddy: "I want my Big Bird!" Alison: "Not right now, Big Bird's in toy jail." Jo: "Mommy put you in the Naughty Pit because you were misbehaving and being naughty, Teddy, and you hit your sister." escapes and runs outdoors in the street naked Onward Family Test Run DVD Meeting Reinforcement Bye Bye Jo-Jo and the coast becomes clear Family Update Alison: "Everybody is happier, and they are calmer. It almost seems as if the coast is clear." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts